The present disclosure herein relates to a method for driving an X-ray source, and more particularly, to a method for driving an X-ray source that irradiates an electronic beam by short pulse driving.
At the time of driving an X-ray source using an electron beam emitted from an electron source, an anode target surface is heated by an accelerated electron beam reaching an anode target. In this case, the power of the electronic beam and an X-ray dose are limited by a thermal limit of an anode target material. In an existing X-ray source, the anode target may rotate in order to overcome such a limit. Accordingly, a region at which the electron beam arrives may be widened not in a spot type, but in a track type, and heat by electron beam energy on the anode target surface may be dispersed. In this case, it is disadvantageous in that high dose driving is limited because of a rotation driving limit of the anode target, and an X-ray image property is even lowered by rotational vibration.